


The Stories We Tell

by Jesussavedevenme



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesussavedevenme/pseuds/Jesussavedevenme
Summary: Or Four Times Kendra and Bracken Read A Story Together Plus One Time They Tell Their Own
Relationships: Bracken/Kendra Sorenson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Stories We Tell

"What can I do?" Kendra asked softly, running her fingers through Bracken's soft silver locks as he cuddled his head into her stomach. The fabric of her shirt stuck to her stomach uncomfortably, damp with tears as his body continued to shake with heart wrenching sobs. His strong arms were wrapped tightly around her middle, holding on like he thought she would disappear, as he hid from the world that seemed to do everything it could to steal his joy. Kendra had seen the breakdown coming for a few days. Had seen the way the light in his eyes dimmed and his happy, carefree nature seemed subdued. Instead of standing straight and proud his shoulders seemed to sag with the weight of the world. However, knowing it was coming didn't make it any less heart breaking.

Bracken so rarely let himself feel, being taught from a young age to bury it in order to be the perfect prince. And even though Bracken claimed that he could care less, Kendra knew him better. The words, sneers, sarcastic comments, and poorly disguised insults hurt. Kendra could always see the hurt flash in his blue eyes as he took each comment to heart, the sight never failing to shatter her own. She didn't understand how anyone could be so mean to someone who had sacrificed so much for the sake of others. It didn't take long for Bracken's sobs to subside into sniffles as the pair continued to sit in silence. Kendra knew words would do little right now.Eventually, Bracken raised his head to look her in the eyes. Kendra noticed sadly that his own still rimmed with red  
.   
"Can you read something?" He asked his voice rough and raspy, still raw from the afternoons events. "I just really want to hear your voice and the stories always seem to give my mind somewhere better to go." He continued, seeming to hurry in order clarify his want, as if it wasn't enough that he asked. As if he felt the need to justify his every move. And the thought of it simultaneously broke her heart and made her blood boil. Made her want to clutch him tight, protecting him from the cruel world outside while also finding the people who did it and unleashing the full extent of her wrath.

"Bracken, you don't have to explain yourself. Not to me." Kendra reassured gently, tucking a piece of his silver hair behind his ears. Tears welled up in his silvery blue eyes again and he buried his head in her stomach again, whether to keep her from seeing those tears or to seek comfort Kendra wasn't sure. She reached blindly over to the side table where she knew sat a book, her other hand continuing to play with his silver locks in a way that always calmed him. She smiled at the title, briefly removing her hand to open to the first page but replacing it as soon as she got it situated. 

" In a hole in the ground their lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfortable."   
†††††  
"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold -- an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither.'   
'Wizards have banks?'   
' Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins'."

" oh this should be good" mumbled Bracken earning a soft smack on the shoulder for his efforts. However , The small smile on Kendra's face revealed her amusement. He loved this. The simple little dates spent reading to each other for hours were definitely his favorite. He enjoyed watching Kendra read. Enjoyed hearing her sweet voice and watching her lips move. Of course another thing he enjoyed, much to Kendra's chagrin, was to tease her. Whether that may be about a silly voice she had subconsciously given a character or about the way some book inaccurately describe mythical creatures.

" 'Hagrid,' said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, 'did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?' " Kendra continued peaking his interest once more. " 'Well, so they say,' said Hagrid. 'Crikey, I'd like a dragon.' "

"Sure that's what everyone says. Why don't you ask the Giant Queen how that worked out for her. " Bracken said with a smirk, unable to help himself, as Kendra leveled him with a half hearted glare and kept reading. The afternoon sun danced around her face lighting up her green eyes as her soothing voice read the words displayed in front of her. Bracken would like to say he was paying attention, because despite his frequent interruptions he really did like the story. However, paying attention to anything was always difficult for him when they were together. He had a tendency to get lost in admiring the radiant fairykind as he imagined how their story would go, what chapters lay ahead. 

He was pulled out of the love struck daze by Kendra handing him the book and switching their positions as he sat up and she put her head in his lap. Bracken took a minute to reorient himself, glancing over the page and sheepishly noting the amount he had zoned out. Clearing his throat softly Bracken started at the top of the page, hoping it was something she hadn't already read.  
" 'Yeah, that's a goblin,' said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside." Bracken couldn't help himself as he glanced down at Kendra with a raised eyebrow, trying to imagine the true goblins reacting to this description. Kendra rolled her eyes and nudged the book, gently encouraging him to start reading. With a smile Bracken complied , content to continue reading if it meant this moment wouldn't end.  
†††††  
Bracken's strong arms and steady breathing were the only thing that kept Kendra grounded as the horrible images continued to flash across her mind. His gentle rocking and soothing murmurs pulled her out of the nightmare haze. One of his hands had come up to massage the back of her neck, releasing some of the tension. Bracken pressed a gentle kiss to her sweaty forehead and used the pads of his fingers to wipe away the tears that ran down her cheeks. Concern shone in his blue eyes as he searched her green ones. Ever since she and Bracken got married the nightmares had seemed to taper off, only happening every once and awhile. The downside of this was that when they did happen, they were bad. Not that her nightmares weren't always bad, they were, but it seemed that these were particularly violent. Her eyes had shot open and she had gasped for breath, lungs burning with emptiness and throat raw. She was ashamed to admit that it took her several seconds of thrashing before she recognized Bracken's hands holding her and his gentle voice soothing her. It wasn't until that point that she even acknowledged the shake to her hands or the way her hair and clothes stuck to her with sweat. Nor had she acknowledged the way her legs and arms cramped. Though whether it was from the thrashing or from the muscle memory of running for too long, she wasn't sure.

Slowly the haze of the dream had seem to fade but she remained collapsed again against Bracken as sobs racked through her body. Bracken hugged her tighter to his chest, strong arms and warm chest bringing more comfort than she could describe. He was running a hand through her hair and down her back as he rested his cheek atop her head. He rocked back-and-forth while taking slow exaggerated breaths. One of hid hand snaked up and rest on her temple. Waves of calm began to wash over her trembling body like a cool summer breeze or the gentle tides of the ocean. Easing her harsh sobs and soothing her tortured mind. Feeling safer than she had moments prior Kendra took a shaky breath and snuggled closer to him.It wasn't long after, that her sobs began to taper off and her breathing returned to normal.   
Bracken pulled back slightly, sensing that she was beginning to calm. She sent him a small watery smile, not very convincing and certainly not ok but enough to let him know she was better. He sent another small one back, still managing to cause her heart to flutter despite the feelings of fear still lingering in the background. Wordlessly and without pulling his gaze away from her , Bracken reached to side and grabbed a worn copy of 'To Kill A Mocking Bird'. 

Bracken had expressed his love for the book one day during one of their reading dates. Apparently it had been one of the few books that The Sphinx kept in the rec room of the dungeon. Bracken told her he must have read it a million times, to the point where he could recite it word for word. He had explained that he loved the message of the book as well as the dynamic between Scout and Jem. It reminded him of his own siblings, something that at the time had brought him endless comfort. Kendra had been overjoyed to find an original copy in an old bookstore around Christmas last year. The gift had brought tears to the unicorns eyes when he opened it and Kendra often found him thumbing through the worn pages as if he hadn't already memorized it. He was doing it now, turning to his desired page before resting the book in his left hand as his right one continued to draw random shapes up and down her arm. 

"When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow. When it healed, and Jem's fears of never being able to play football were assuaged, he was seldom self-conscious about his injury. His left arm was somewhat shorter than his right; when he stood or walked, the back of his hand was at right angles to his body, his thumb parallel to his thigh. He couldn't have cared less, so long as he could pass and punt." Bracken read softly, obviously lowering his voice in a way he knew would have her asleep in minutes. " When enough years had gone by to enable us to look back on them, we sometimes discussed the events leading to his accident. I maintain that the Ewells started it all, but Jem, who was four years my senior, said it started long before that. He said it began the summer Dill came to us, when Dill first gave us the idea of making Boo Radley come out.  
I said if he wanted to take a broad view of the thing, it really began with Andrew Jackson. If General Jackson hadn't run the Creeks up the creek, Simon Finch would never have paddled up the Alabama, and where would we be if he hadn't? We were far too old to settle an argument with a fist-fight, so we consulted Atticus. Our father said we were both right."

As his soothing voice washed over her it solidified in her mind that she was safe. Nothing could hurt her when she was in his arms. And it was that thought that allowed Kendra to relax, content to listen to Bracken read until sleep claimed her once more.

†††††  
Bracken shut his eyes, listening to the sound of Kendra's voice drift though the wooden door and into the hallway were he stood. Unable to help himself he peered through the narrow crack in the door and into the colorfully decorated bedroom. Near the corner of the room in a rocking chair, with child on her in her lap dressed in equally colorful pajamas, was Kendra. Her light itself seemed to shine brighter as she live a dream she had hoped for but thought she would never have.  
" Should I put this speck down... Horton thought with alarm. If I do these small persons may come to great harm. I can't put it down and I won't. After all a persons and person no matter how small." Kendra read and Bracken smiled at the enamored face of their child listening to her. His eyes brightening as she gave a voice to each character and pointed to the pictures finding little ways to bring the story to life.  
Bracken shut his eyes listening to the sound of her voice effortlessly drift through the rhymes and poems in the book. Loving the sound of her voice and the small giggles that could be heard every once and a while. All to soon the moment was over and Kendra closed the book and lifted Alec's up.placing the toddler in his crib. Alec had never been a fussy child, A fact that would come in handy very soon, and so with a kiss from each of his parent be seemed content to lie down and sleep.   
One the baby monitor was on and the door was shut Bracken wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her in for a tight hug. As she laid her head over his heartbeat and returned his embrace, he recognized the fullness of his heart. The joy that felt as if it burst at any given second. Eventually, all to soon in his opinion, Bracken pulled back slightly. Allowing him to kiss her forehead while keeping his hands on her waist.   
" What did this come from? " She questioned happily. Bracken smiled admiring her angelic features and becoming enamoured with her bright green eyes, Imagining how they would look on a silvery haired little girl. The thought caused his hands to wander of her swollen stomach causing an overwhelming feeling of love to fill his being.   
" I just love you." He replied unable to keep the sappy adoration out of his voice. Though the soft pink blush and quiet titles he was rewarded with made it all worth it.  
†††††   
. " Come on, Starlight, lets get you into bed." Bracken said, the nickname rolling of his tongue as he hoisted the small girl up into his arms. The nickname had been one that had immediately come to mind when Aerin was born with a bright aura, similar to Kendra's. Aerin was two years younger than Alec and Bracken had to admit that the dynamic between the two was adorable. The pair also seemed to have a perfect balance in of personality traits that both clashed and worked in their favor. Aerin tended to jump head first into a situation while Alec's tended to sit back and observe first. Aerin was loud and outgoing where as Alec tended to be quiet and reserved. However, unfortunately they both seem to have inherited a bit of a temper resulting in quiet a few loud arguments. The beautiful thing about that though was that neither would ever dream.of hurting the other. In fact even at only six years old Alec's was fiercely protective over Aerin.  
Bracken nudged open the door to his daughters room. It was exactly what you would expect from a child this age. Pink walls, toys scattered everywhere, and mounds of stuffed animals strewn across the small toddler bed. The real eye catcher though was the elaborate and life like mural on the wall behind the bed, A gift from Mara when Aerin was born. On it danced fairies and Unicorns through wide green pastures littered with colorful flowers and ancient trees. Other creature could be spotted throughout the mural as well and castle, looking suspiciously like the one in the fairy realm, sat in the distance.   
" Daddy, can you tell me a story." Aerin mumbled sleepily as he placed her in the bed. Bracken smiled tucking the pink blankets closer around her tiny frame. 

" Your Momma already told you a story Star, now its time for bed." 

" Please, Daddy? just a short one?" She begged fluttering her eyelashes and pairing it with an adorable pout that was absolutely unfair. So without much resistance Bracken sat down next to her on the small toddler bed, allowing her to curl up close.

" Alright, what story do you want to hear? " He questioned quietly. Aerin yawned curling closer as she thought. Bracken couldn't help but smile knowing she would never make it to the end of whatever story she chose. 

" I want to hear the one where the fairy princess saves the unicorn from the dungeon and then they go fight the evil monsters." Bracken held back a laugh at his child's retelling but began the story anyway. 

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful fairy princess that shined brighter than the sun itself. The princess was also very brave and had fought off tons of monsters. This made some of them very angry so the head of the monsters, who called himself the Sphinx, decided to capture her." 

"That's where she met the Unicorn!" Aerin replied perking up. Bracken couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across his face at his daughters enthusiasm. He took a moment to marvel at the way her blue orbs, though still looking tired, swirled with excitement. Its true that she may have inherited his eye color but she also definitely inherited her mothers expressiveness. 

" That's right. When the Unicorn saw her he thought that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen." He continued gently easing his daughter back down on to the bed. " Immediately the Unicorn new that that this was a princess but unlike mist she held a powerful fierceness that proved how strong she was. The Unicorn knew that he didn't hold a candle to her brilliance." 

" No Daddy, you gotta tell it right." Aerin huffed interrupting him before he could finish

" What do you mean?" Bracken questioned staring at the little girl in his arms. Aerin crossed her arms stubbornly looking at him in a way that remind him so much of Kendra. His mind flashed back to that night in the dungeon and how she had looked at him similarly to the way their daughter was looking at him now. One of the many things that proved that Aerin held that same fierceness .

" When Mommy tells it she talks about how strong and kind the Unicorn was." Bracken's heart swelled at her words and vowed Kendra an extra kiss before bed. "Wanna know what I think Daddy?" 

" What's that, Star?"

" I think that they were both strong." Aerin started cuddling closer not knowing how deeply her words were effecting him. He marveled at how easily this small child put both their insecurities to rest. Tightening his hold on his daughter he replied,   
"They sure were Star. They sure were."

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go this idea woke me up and I had to write it so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you all like it!!! Let me know which one was your favorite!!!!


End file.
